


Death is Just a Phase

by JusticeyLeague



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I swear there's a happy ending, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, The Alpha Pack, The Hale Family, The parents of the pack are kickass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeyLeague/pseuds/JusticeyLeague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Beacon Hills crew is threatened by a rival pack, things don't always go according to plan. So when they engage in a fight, and things quickly go south, they must find a way to start again. Lots of angst with a happy ending. I swear, there IS a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is Just a Phase

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Sterek, Scallison, Berica, and Lydia/Isaac.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not take any credit for the wonderful characters, I only came up with the plot for this story. They belong to the fantabulous Jeff Davis! :)
> 
>  
> 
> No beta e_e
> 
> Warnings at end notes, enjoy!:)
> 
> Xxxx

XxxxxxX

Death is just a phase, an end to a tragedy and a beautiful beginning to something new. -Me

XxxxxxX

 

Erica is the first to go down. The offending alpha she's fighting is almost twice her size and anyone even remotely close to where their fighting is busy holding their own against other werewolves. Everyone thinks everything is going just fine until they hear her scream and the sickening sound of breaking bone floods the battlefield as the other Alpha snaps her neck like a twig. Her body hits the grass with a final thud, blonde curls dripping blood, and her golden eyes flashing once more before dimming out completely. 

There's multiple howls, Allison is shouting, Stiles is chanting a curse under his breath, and Lydia lets out one of her ear-splitting screams. Boyd's eyes are filled to the brim with fury and loss as he takes off towards the Alpha who had just killed his mate. 

In the end, Stiles ends up cursing the Alpha with one of his spells, boils and hives breaking out, covering every inch of the Alphas skin. His throat closes up as the sickness of the curse reaches full effect, and then Boyd is knocking him down. The look in Boyd's eyes as he stares down at the man who had killed his beautiful wife is chilling to the bone. Rage, hatred, murder, and sorrow etched into his soul. When Boyd's clawed hand rakes it's way down his face and then proceeds to tear the killer limb from limb, a victorious roar fills the air.

 

The next to be taken out is Stiles. The opposing pack seemed to have noticed his potential as a Mage and had targeted him specifically. They catch him while he's covering Allison as she drops down to shoot a werewolf on the other side of the valley. Three men who seem to tower over Stiles shoot out from the tree line and tackle him to the ground before anyone has time to blink. A rib cracks as he hits the ground and Stiles grunts in pain as he drops a dark powder onto one of the werewolves neck.

The flesh there begins to sizzle and burn almost immediately, and Stiles laughs as the other two werewolves try to help their friend. The powder is like acid on the werewolves skin and they stop trying to help, instead shoving the other man away to whine and die alone. Stiles is still on the ground when one of the others straddles him. Stiles is struggling with the man, trying to get him off but he won't budge. Then he remembers the knife in his pocket. Slowly he creeps his hand downward towards his waist, and quickly grabs it.

Stiles almost manages to impale the silver dagger doused with wolfsbane into the taller mans side before his stomach is ripped open. Stiles' scream is sharp and feels like a bucket of cold water as it's ripped past his lips. Blood begins to pour from his midsection, covering the ground around him entirely in the color red. Derek roars in outrage from across the field and is there shortly after. He and Stiles get to say I love you one last time before the life leaves his usually vibrant hazel eyes. Derek howls and the sound is heart breaking. Sorrow and misery is the best way to describe the sound that is pulled from Derek's lips as he holds the limp body of his love. Scott begins to cry.

The werewolves that attacked Stiles are agile as they jump towards Allison, but they don't get far. She's already managed to take one down by the time the other reaches her. There's a struggle and Allison pulls out a knife and is able to shove it deep into the Betas thigh and take out his left leg completely before he rips her throat out. A wretched sob from Scott is heard after he kills the Beta and lays eyes on Allison's prone body. 

Time seems to pass quicker after that. 

Derek goes down shortly after Allison. He's already lost one family, and now he's losing the other and he just can't deal with that. He kills a total of seven werewolves before he hits the ground right beside Stiles. Their hands are linked together.

The fight seems to have left Boyd by the time he goes down. All he can think about is Erica, Erica, Mate, Gone, Gone, Gone, Gone. His best friend, wife, and confidant is gone and when a foe tears his heart from his body, he welcomes death with open arms. At least he'll get to see her again. 

Isaac is finishing off a female Beta in a cowboy hat when he gets barreled from behind. The werewolf on his back has him in an effective chokehold and it just keeps getting harder to breathe. He whines when his head is wrenched from the ground by the brute sitting on top of him. Turns out the woman he had up just killed was this man's mate.

Ah, shit. That's his last thought before he gets stabbed in the neck.

Scott ends up getting impaled with a tree branch wrapped in mistletoe. He faintly remembers Stiles making a threat that was similar to his current predicament, he laughs weakly as the red slowly leaves his eyes.

Xxxxx

"No, no, no...this can't be happening." Lydia chants to herself in a prayer as she pulls herself across the ground. Her friends, her pack, her family, gone. All gone. Her leg is torn up and there's a gaping hole in her side as she slowly pulls herself away from the fight. She's gasping for air and choking on it by the time she reaches the tree line. Relief floods her system as she realizes she might be able to go get help. Anyone that can do anything to help her friends. But her relief is short lived.

A pair of faded brown leather boots enters her line of sight as she supports herself on a tree. Her eyes slowly make their way upwards as her heart drops out of the bottom of her chest. The Alpha of the other pack is standing right in front of her, a disgusting grin painting his face as he takes in her beaten condition.

"Now aren't you just a lucky, lucky girl?" He laughs in glee as she winces. His voice sounds like metal grating together.

Lydia is frozen in place, she knows that this is the end, there is no possible way of her getting out of this alive. So instead of screaming as he makes his way towards her, she simply stares back in defiance, a blaze burning in her eyes. 

"You're going to regret this," She swears, and she can feel it in her bones that her words will one day come to truth.

He lets out a bellowing laugh as he stops in front of her and looks her dead in the eye as he says, "Am I? Am I really?"

His wicked laugh continues as she hits the ground, her fiery strawberry blonde curls spreading out around her like a flame. Even in death, Lydia Martin is stunningly beautiful. However the Alpha sobers quickly after looking down at his latest victim; a smile is gracing her fine features. For the first time in his life, a shot of apprehension coils it's way up his spine. 

Xxxxx

"Come on, guys! We needed to be there an hour ago!" Scott whines impatiently from the bottom of the staircase. They were due for a family lunch at the Hale's house.

"We're coming, Scott, just hold your horses!" Stiles shouts back with a laugh. 

Derek is the first to appear, making his way down the stairs with a satisfied smile pulling at his mouth. He full out laughs at Scott's look of exasperation.

"Really guys," he rolls the R, "this is the reason we're gonna be late?" Scott says whole shaking his head.

"Dude," Stiles grins as he follows behind Derek, "it was an emergency." 

"How was doing...that an emergency?" Scott demands while trying to hide his smile. He just couldn't stay mad at Stiles. 

"Well, let me begin by telling you-"

"Rhetorical! It was a rhetorical question, I do NOT need to know about your sex life." 

"Well then, we better get going. You've already held us up enough with all your questioning, we're gonna be late!" Stiles jokes with excitement. He loves the gatherings. There's always food, games, and his favorite people! What's not to love?

Xxxxx

Talia Hale is the one to open the door to the Hale house when they arrive. 

"There you are! I was beginning to think you had forgotten!" Talia jests with a laugh.

"It was all Scott's fault and don't believe a word that says otherwise," Stiles shoots back with a smirk.

Scott groans as he makes his way across the living room to join a giggling Allison. When everyone had died a few months back, no one had even thought of the possibility of meeting after death, but it had happened. 

Stiles and Derek continued their relationship and had even gone on to get married (Lydia organized almost the entire thing.) There were speeches, Stiles laughed until he cried when his mother tried to threaten Derek, and they had a massive cake fight. It was definitely one of the best weddings ever. 

Allison and Scott now had two children and were practically inseparable. At first Scott had been a total terror, growling at anything and anyone who had even stepped within ten feet of Allison or his kids, even going so far as to growl at a butterfly. At first it was endearing, but Allison had quickly (and effectively) knocked some sense into his head once it began to get in the way of their time with the pack. All is good now, in fact, their expecting their third child.

Where Allison and Scott had already reached the kids stage, Boyd and Erica had never even left the honeymoon phase. After being reunited, they had spent most every second near each other, never letting the other out of their sight. The amount of love pouring off of them was intoxicating. It had gotten quite problematic when they kept making out in front of the tv. 

Lydia and Isaac had started dating, which wasn't really a surprise to anyone. While Scott and Allison's relationship consisted of mostly compliments and gifts, Lydia and Isaacs consisted of playful jests and hair pulling. It was bound to happen considering how sassy they both were. They could go from bickering like an old married couple to cute, young couple in .2 seconds flat.

However; Stiles father, Mrs. McCall, and Chris Argent were still on earth.

When they had first received the news of their children's deaths, they had been devastated. Sheriff Stilinski took to drinking, Mrs. McCall worked herself sick, and Chris had spent months tracking down the pack that had killed them. After locating them south of Nevada, Argent had informed both Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa that he had located the killers and the three of them had promptly grouped up and kicked ass. It was pretty spectacular. Lydia had laughed from her place on Isaac's lap when the Alpha of the pack had muttered about a certain redhead being right. 

So even if they were dead, no one really cared. Things were better than ever, and it looked as if they would stay that way for a while. They had lived once, and then briefly passed through death. They had a new life now, a second chance and an eternal paradise. Things couldn't stay bad forever.

After all, death is just a phase.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Minor language, violence, major character deaths, and blood.
> 
>  
> 
> I am so so sorry but at least they're not like, perma-dead right? x)
> 
> I really don't like how this turned out but I do hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
